HFU Post 8
In HFU Post 8, the heroes are relieved that Medusa has been defeated, as of HFU Post 7, and they surround their saviour, P.I. Fun Guy. When Magick asks how he found them, he admits he just had a feeling, which sparks the adventurous hero within Flax but he's put down when Fungi asks if his hero name is 'Fat Man'. Seraphim explains that they're in search of the old team member Britticus, who is lost in Hell somewhere, and Fungi wants in as he feels rusty after years spent in The Bahamas. When Seraphim asserts that retirement never suited him, he remarks that she could have joined him, which perks up resentment within Louis as he senses something might have been between them long ago. Fungi's Mushrooms disapprove of Ffion Heul's bad language, which also prompts a mild scolding from the old-fashioned Fungi. He looks on the bright side, claiming he'll bring her into heroic shape in no time but Ffion considers him an old geezer and disparagingly calls him 'dad' and notes that he even makes dad jokes. As they travel further into Pandæmonium, they reach the Stygian-Council chamber that Louis explains was once built by Vulcan. When Hero Plus One says they don't need a history lesson, Fungi insists that knowing the enemy is always an advantage. Hero Plus One is surprised that the veteran hero knows his name and he admits that he watched television in The Bahamas where Hero Plus One was the face of the team. Seraphim recalls that Fungi used to say that television rots the brain but he admits he has since changed his mind since discovering the Discovery Channel. Post Hero Force team have gathered together in the city of Pandæmonium, surrounding the newcomer. Even Hero Plus One was back on his feet despite having taken an arrow to the chest. He watched the little mushrooms march by while making 'tut-to-three-four' sounds in their little mushroomy language. He wondered if he had ate some mushrooms and now, in his stoned stupor, he was seeing them. Magick: "How did you know where to find us!?" P.I. Fungi: "I just had a feeling..." Flax: "Ah yes! A true hero always gets that feeling when he's needed somewhere!" P.I. Fungi: "Oh. What's your superhero name, by the way? Fat Man, perhaps?" Flax hung his head in shame. P.I. Fungi: "Seems I touched a nerve there." Seraphim: "We're looking for one of the old team members. Britticus." P.I. Fungi: "You can count me in! Truth be told, I've been feeling rusty for a while now. I could use the excitement." Seraphim: "Retirement never suited you." P.I. Fungi: "I dunno. Life in the Bahamas wasn't exactly bad, you know? You could have joined me..." Louis' ears perked up and he glared at this new intruder to the group. Seraphim: "You know I hate hot places." Louis: "I can attest to that." Louis crossed his arms and pouted to himself. Ffion: "Where will those little mushroom fellas take that stony bitch now?" The mushrooms made little mushroomy gasps. P.I. Fungi: "That's colourful language for a lady. As for where they're taking Medusa - well, let's just say she'll make a fine decoration somewhere." Ffion rolled her eyes and then glared down at a couple of mushrooms by her feet who were tutting and shaking their mushroom-heads. Ffion: "I'll kick you little bastards if you don't get from under my feet." P.I. Fungi: "Zero discipline. That's the problem with today's youth." Ffion: "Yeah, okay. Dad." Magick snorted with a chuckle at that. The older man just shrugged and gave Ffion a hearty slap on the shoulder. P.I. Fungi: "Well, I guess I have my work cut out for me with you, eh? I'll have you a proper hero in no time, I betcha." Ffion: "You're saying I'm not already?" P.I. Fungi: "Rough around the edges. But that's okay. Nobody's perfect. But it's all about how you appear to the people, lass." Ffion: "I've known you less that five minutes and I already think I hate you." Magick: "He did save us!" Ffion: "I could have gotten us out of it eventually." Winters: "We should go! Every second we delay is a second longer my master is in danger!" Ffion: "You really should stop calling him that." The group started to march through the deserted streets of Pandæmonium. They pass a massive circular building with Greek-aesthetics that allow a plain view into the interior of the building. So far as anyone could tell, it appeared to be a council chamber. Louis: "It was the old Stygian-Council chamber where some of the first demons held meetings. Mostly I think they argued about the electric bill. Everyone wanted air conditioners in their houses since it was so damn hot all the time." Winters: "Not so hot now!" P.I. Fungi: "That's because winter is here, am I right!?" He wrapped a big arm around Winters and gave her a friendly shake. Ffion: "He even has dad jokesDad Joke article, Wikipedia...." Louis: "The whole city was designed by Vulcan. He carved many of the buildings out of the foundation rock itself." Hero Plus One: "I'm not sure the history lesson is going to help us much, Acidspitter." P.I. Fungi: "Know you enemy, Hero Plus One. It could save your life one day." Hero Plus One: "You know me!?" P.I. Fungi: "You're the face of the team aren't you? I'd have to have been living under a rock to not know who you are." Seraphim: "Or living in the Bahamas." P.I. Fungi: "You think there aren't TVs in the Bahamas?" Seraphim: "You watch TV now? You used to say they rot your brain." P.I. Fungi: "That was before I found the Discovery ChannelDiscovery Channel article, Wikipedia.!" References External References Category:Post Category:HFU Post